Unexpected Surprizes
by nudgeness15
Summary: nudge just turned 18 and some surprizes come up! IGGY IS NOT BLIND IN ANY OF MY STORIES UNLESS I SAY DIFFERENTLY. haha thanks i only put that in caps bc i wanted u 2 read it. so enjoy!
1. Anneversary

**Nudge POV**

Dear diary,

It has been 2 years today since Iggy and I first started dating. Max and Fang… going on 3 years. My birthday is coming up in 4 more days! I am finally going to be eighteen. And then… Iggy will only be 2 years older then me! Ha! Anyways… I love iggy with all I have and¾"

I quickly close my online diary when I hear a knock on my door.

" Come on in!" I say getting up. I walk over to my window and look out to the beautiful mountains.

" Hey Nudge."

The sound of Iggy's voice makes my heart skip a beat. I turn around to see him walking to me. I sit on the large window seat and Iggy sits next to me. We sit there in complete silence for a while. Iggy pulls me into his lap and kisses my forehead. I put my head on his shoulder.

" Our 2 year anniversary is… well today… and I just wanted to know what you wanted to do to celebrate." he says smiling.

"Well to be honest Ig.. I don't really know. You know I hate being put on the spot like this!" I say blushing and slap his arm playfully.

" Well I know just how to start our evening off." Iggy kisses me and goes to shut my door. He returns to me and kisses me with such a passion I can't help but return. Suddenly I am on the bed with my head on a pillow and Iggy on top of me.

_A few minutes later_

"Iggy" I whisper. I did not want to go too far tonight. Not unless…. Aw never mind.

"Yes Nudge?" Iggy answers me kissing my neck.

"We have to stop. Not this far tonight." I say looking into his electric blue eyes.

"Ok" Iggy says. "But there was something I wanted to do."

Iggy slides off the bed and pulls me until I am standing in front of him. He pulls a small blue velvet box out. Oh. My. God.

"Nudge. I promise to love you forever and ever, and treat you the way you want to be treated. Will you marry me?"

So many things I want to say. But all I say is… "Yes"

He picks me up and spins me around. I'm engaged.


	2. Breaking the news

**Max P.O.V**

"Fang please?"

"No"

"Please!" I ask again. I was being lazy and I didn't want to go check on the rest of the flock so I am asking Fang to go and check up on them. We were sitting on the couch in the living room. It was wayy too quiet for a house full of bird kids.

"Ok fine!" Fang says giving in. He goes upstairs to check on everybody.

**Fang P.O.V**

Max. Why does she keep asking me the same dang question? But then again that's the leader of the flock for ya. She just doesn't give up. So now I'm heading upstairs to check on Angel. She just recently got a boyfriend and well… I don't care but Max does so I ruled her over with the help of her favorite chatterbox Nudge and Iggy the pyro.

I open Angel's door to see her and her boyfriend Chris on the floor talking.

"Oh hey Fang!" Angel says

"Hey Ang. Just checking in." she looks at me confused.

"Max." I say as an explanation.

"Well then. Angel. Chris." I nod at them as a goodbye and walk out and shut the door.

I hear Gazzy in his room playing video games so I skip him. I go to Ig's room and it's empty… figures. He's with Nudge. I stand in front of Nudge's closed door. I open it. Agh! This is why I don't like checking in on the second eldest couple!

**Iggy P.O.V **

She said yes! I can't believe it! She said yes! I slip the diamond ring on her left hand and pick Nudge up and swing her around in joy. I put her down, rap my arms around her and kiss her lightly. And then I hear a knock on the door. It's Fang.

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Ah-hem" A throat clears in my doorway… it's Fang.

"Oh!" I say breaking away from Iggy blushing. I hide my hands behind my back. I want to tell everyone at the same time.

"Just…checking in." Fang said looking at Iggy and I.

"Well then… see you guys downstairs." he leaves the room. I look at Iggy excitedly and go out my room, towing him with me.

"Angel! Gazzy! Chris! Downstairs now please!" I hear Angel moan and open the door. She is fixing her hair and shirt. Chris is behind her looking quite frazzled and full of love. I give Angel a warning look. She smiles and nods. We head downstairs and when everybody is seated I start to talk.

"Ok. Iggy and I have some very good news." I look at everybody and stop at Max.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! YOU'RE PREGNANT AR'NT YOU!" Max screeches.

"Oh my gosh Max… total Twilight moment there. What are you turning into Charlie?" Angel says rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a man!" Max growls.

"I'm pretty sure Max isn't a man… I would know." Fang says

Max kicks Fang in the leg and he hisses in pain.

"So… are you?" Max asks again more under control.

"No. I'm not pregnant Max." I say. Max then focuses on my left ring finger just as Angel pipes up again.

"NUDGE AND IGGY ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Well Yeah." Iggy and I say at the same time and tripped over our words so it sounded like 'vwell pyeah.' Chris started chuckling.

"Oh My God! Good…. Wow! Congrats guys!" Max says. She seems disappointed. Her and Fang had been dating longer than we had and Fang had not even popped the question yet. I hope he does soon.

"Nudge?" Angel says

"Yeah Ang?" I answer.

"Aw Angel! Not now please? We'll talk about that…. Later." I look at her pleadingly.

"Nudge and I were going to celebrate our two year anniversary and now our engagement… do you guys mind?"

" No. Not at all… just lock the door when you guys get back… and try. Please try not to make too much noise." Fang says smirking.

I glare at Fang. I head upstairs to get changed into some more decent clothes and on my way back down I slap Fang in the back of his head for his comment earlier. Iggy and I leave.

-_After dinner, outside the house-_

"That was a great dinner. Thanks Ig."

"No problem N." Iggy replys. I am so exhausted from the whole afternoon that I am practicly falling asleep in iggy's arms when I give him a hug. We head inside and nobody's downstairs. Odd… because usually Fang or Max would be downstairs… Fang working on his blog and Max watching T.V.

"I'm going to go check to see if everybody's asleep." iggy says heading toward the stairs.

" I'm going over to the meadow near the cave after I change… if you want to come you can." I say leaning against the fridge.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." iggy says heading up the stairs. I lock the front door… grumbleing as I remember what Fang said and head to my room. I put on my cherry shorts and red short sleeved top. I don't put any shoes on and I fly out my large window. The night air feels cool and refreshing on my skin. I noticed that with my new age, my wingspan got larger and my secondary feathers got a new color to them. They got lighter, more tan than brown. I pick up speed. I head down toward the meadow and land on the ground. I keep my wings tucked loosly against my back and I lay down looking at the full moon.

I see iggy's pure white feathers above me and he lands right next to me. He has a blanket. That was smart because I was freezing.

"Hey Ig." I say looking at him sleepily.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" he says putting the blanket over me and him.

"I love you iggy." I say laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too Nudge." he says smiling. I smile back and fall asleep in his arms. This has been the best day ever so far.


	3. WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO LAST NIGHT!

**Max P.O.V**

Ok, they still aren't home yet. Why aren't they home yet? Max.. why are you worrying? I asked myself mentally.

_I take it that you don't like the idea of them getting married do you?_

The voice startled me.

_Yes _I answered back in my head.

I hadn't heard from it since I found out that Iggy and Nudge were dating… that was so long ago! And now… they were engaged! Ugh! Then I hear the door close downstairs. Fang and I head downstairs. It's Nudge and Iggy. He has her against the door…kissing her.

" Good morning to you too guys." Fang says smiling.

They spun around really fast and Nudge smiles in total bliss.

" Ah…. Sorry." she says still smiling hugely. Her hand was in Iggy's.

" Well… I'll see you guys later… I'm going to get some more sleep I'm still kinda tired." she said.

"Didn't you get sleep last night?" I asked her quizzically.

What had they been doing that made her not get sleep? I really hope…. NO MAX! I thought to myself. That was none of my business.

" Um… yeah." she said nervously. She ran up the stairs and closed her door.

I looked at Iggy. I just stared at him. Annoyed. What the heck could they have been doing last night that made Nudge so nervous and quiet? I looked at Fang and he looked at me amused at what I would do next. I stared Iggy down. He headed toward the stairs when I caught him by the arm.

" Explain now please. It's killing me. What did you guys _do _last night that made Nudge so tired? She usually never goes back to sleep after she wakes up!" I said.

" Well we talked… for a long, long time," he chuckles. " and then we shared some very valuable moments together. That's all I'm saying. But we didn't…. well you know, if that's what you're asking." he said looking me dead in the eye.

I let out a sigh of relief.

" Ok then." he continued up the stairs and I heard a door open then close again. He went to Nudges room. Man I gotta talk to Angel about the wedding plans.


	4. Wedding Plans, Dont stress yourself out!

**WRITER'S UPDATE!**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories more than I usually do… had an issue that came up but I'm back now with more amazing stories to follow! My story Let's Take a Flight is now complete. And as for this story? Well this story will end with a bang! Me and flygirl101 are going to be doing a story soon together so stay tuned for that! Well that's all… enjoy!**

**Nudge P.O.V**

That was the best night ever. Now I know that I will have Iggy all to myself and nobody else can have him. It's a little selfish I know… but I can't help myself. It makes me happy to know that.

"Nudge? Can I come in?" I hear Iggy say outside my door.

"Yeah… you don't need to ask Ig… you're my fiancé."

Saying those words sent a shiver down my back. He opened the door and looked at me. I am twisting and turning my engagement ring because I am REALLY, REALLY bored. He walked in and sat next to me.

" I still want to respect your privacy Nudge." he said smiling. I kissed him on the cheek.

" You know… I don't think I want you to come with me to pick my wedding dress out. I mean I want it to be really special for you to see me walking down the isle in my wedding dress… but what you can help with if you want is picking out the bridesmaids dresses and the maid of honor's dress. Oh man so much planning to do in so litt-" Iggy cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Nudge. Don't stress yourself out _please._ Hand the wedding planning off to Max and Angel… you can help pick out the dresses and décor but don't stress yourself with the money and all that. They can handle it. Trust me. If they could plan Ella's wedding all by themselves then I'm sure that they can plan ours."

I smiled completely content on the picture he had just painted with his words. I give him a hug.

" Iggy you know just how to make me calm down," I laughed " I was really flipping out there…" I looked at him and gave a weak smile. I really hope the wedding will be as amazing as I'm thinking it will be.

**Iggy P.O.V**

Nudge just kept looking at me. I don't think I wanted to have this perfect silence end… she moved closer and leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her neck, and finally her lips. She turned to me and tangled her hands in my longish strawberry blonde hair and I put my hands on the small of her back straining her to me. Nudge had straightened her dark brown curly hair so it now reached past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

She broke away for a moment to take a breath still keeping her lips on mine. I rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. She started to lift my shirt up. My lips froze. I did not want to do this now… but didn't stop her. My shirt ended up on the floor. She ran her hands down my chest and back up winding her arms around my neck.

" Wait, wait, wait… Nudge we gotta stop." I said around her kisses.

She looked me in the eyes understandingly as if to say ok. I got up to pick my shirt off the floor when she came and held my hand and kissed me once again. Then she picked my shirt up for me and ran out the door with it.

" NUDGE!" I said running after her.

So she wanted to play a little game of tag eh? I would surely win… she ran into the living room and tripped over the laundry basket and fell. She was laughing hysterically when I reached her.

" Gotcha." I said taking my shirt, putting it on and picked her up off the floor and kissed her. I heard the door to the living room open up and Max say " AWWWWWW!" I laughed and set Nudge back on her feet and went to the kitchen to make lunch because I knew everyone was bound to be hungry. Hmmmm I think I'll make my special. Raviolli… and for dinner was going to be Nudge's favorite spaghetti and itallian sausage. Yum, Yum, Yum, haha.

**Max P.O.V**

After Iggy left the room I went to go sit next to Nudge on the couch.

" Hey there Nudgey."

" Hey Maxy!" she smiled. She knew I hated that name but I let it go.

" You and Iggy make a cute couple… did I ever tell you that?"

" Na, you never did Max. Thanks. I really love him. I guess you can tell." she said with a blush.

" Yeah! You can barely keep your hands off him!" I laughed " I guess that's all part of your charm."

" Yeah I guess so Max. I'm going to go help Iggy cook lunch if that's ok." she said.

" Kay. Just don't destract him too much, I'm hungry!" she slapped me on the arm and went to the kitchen. I went to Fangs room. I needed some Max and Fang time.

" Hey Fang." I said when I reached his room. I went to go sit on his lap at his computer desk. He kissed me.

" Hey there Max." he closed his laptop and carried me to the bed and kissed me again and longer this time. I smiled against his lips. I loved him with all my might, and even though I would never let Nudge know this because all she would say was 'See! I told you soooo!', I secretly hoped that he would to propose to me soon. Very soon. I kissed him back meeting his intensity and pulled his shirt off.


	5. Wedding Ceremony

12 hours away from the wedding

**Nudge P.O.V**

" MAX! HURRY UP!" I yelled down up the stairs. I had the car keys and I was going to be late for my final fitting for my wedding dress.

Iggy went with Fang and Gazzy to go pick up his suit. The wedding theme is " Winter Wonderland" I love the snow so that's what the theme is. The maid of honor's dress is a beautiful baby blue with a glittery ice blue ribbon under the bust of the dress. The bridesmaid dresses are a little darker than baby blue but they still match. My dress, it is a white satin pickup dress with a baby blue ribbon. I'm going to have my hair in my natural curls, but have it glossy and pulled back a bit by two strands of hair in the front. For accessories I am going to have a tiara ( I'm going for the princess look here) and a crystal necklace. I just want the day to be perfect.

Max comes running down the stairs, hair pulled up into a perfect ponytail looking very business like. That is unusual for her.

" OK Nudge, it's crunch time. We have a lot to do today. I've got to go to the Theresa Palace to see if they have everything set up, then we've got to head home to see if Iggy's got everything together then we're done!"

" Max… you are acting like me. Now _SHUT UP _and _LET'S GO!_" I said pulling her out the door.

5 hours later

" AH!" I say opening the front door. " I HATE WEDDING PLANNING! IT IS SO FRUSTRATING! Iggy it's a good thing I love you! I'm exited yes, but so frustrated! Ugh! Oh man I'm so nervous! And, and, I don't even know where MY honeymoon is going to be! Iggy wont you tell me please? Please, please, please, please, ple-"

Iggy runs up to me, puts his hand over my mouth and looks at me.

" Hush babe! You're talking wayy to much!" I look at him and sigh. Max is laughing and getting something out of the refrigerator and Fang is in the other room with Gazzy saying ' Way to go chatter box!' The evening was coming to a close and I kissed Iggy goodnight, and he headed off to his room. I have to sleep in the guest room downstairs because Max wanted me to get sleep instead of being with Iggy all night. -sigh- Oh well.

**DAY OF THE WEDDING**

" RISE AND SHINE NUDGEY!" Max says bouncing on my bed with Angel next to her.

She had her make up bag and hair products with her. They set up a salon in the huge bathroom downstairs, where Iggy was forbidden to go. I really wanted to see him. Angel left the room to go get my dress out of the closet. I put it on with the help of both of them and then the beauty part came. Angel did my makeup and hair while Max left to helped Iggy get ready along with Fang.

" So Nudge, you ready to become a Mrs.?" Angel asked me. She just finished and was helping me put my accessories on.

" Yes! Soooo Ang, do you want to let me know where-"

" NOPE!" she said smiling.

"UGH!" I said.

Max walks into the room. " Ok Angel! We've gotta get ready now, Nudge, Fang's ready so he's going to stay with you and make sure you don't escape." she says smiling.

Her and Angel walk out. I'm not having a maid of honor because I couldn't choose between Max or Angel. Fang walks into the room.

"Wow Nudge… you look so beautiful. I can't believe my little sister is all grown up!"

" Shut up Fang. Don't go all emotional on me because I know you aren't that emotional." I winked at him

" Ok then! Lets bring you downstairs so we can get you into the limo"

I went to go grab my shoes off the bed, and I put them on. My heart started racing. It just hit me that I'm getting married… and that made my heart flip with anticipation. I walk with Fang down the stairs and out the door and he opens the limo door for me. Inside is Max and Angel, they looked so beautiful. We got in and the limo took off.

15 Minutes later

We get out the limo, and we walk into the lobby. We get settled in, and Max goes to find Iggy and make sure he all ready to go.

" Angel, you look stunning!" her blonde hair was straightened and it hung just past her shoulders.

Max came back and suddenly I hear Fang whisper in my ear, " It's time." The groomsmen were Gazzy, Jeb and Fang. Jeb was walking me down the isle and Angel was walking with Gazzy, and Max with Fang. I hear the piano start playing and Gazzy and Jeb come and take me and Angel's arm. Fang goes and takes Max's arm. They walk out and then I hear my entrance. I take a deep breath and start walking, and I feel secure with Jeb by my side. I was going to have Fang walk me but he wasn't my father.

We reached the end of the isle and Jeb hands me off to Iggy. Iggy and I made our own vows.

"Nudge, I've never really thought of you as my little sister… but the love I felt for you was much stronger than that. When we were little, it was like you were my best friend. When we were in middle school you were my crush, and in high school you were my girlfriend. And through those times my love for you only grew stronger, which is why we are here today. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I'm ready to take you as my wife.

What Iggy said brought tears to my eyes and it was hard for me to say my vows.

" Iggy. I always had a crush on you… I just never showed it, until that day when we were on our first date and you kissed me, then I told Max and she flipped out… but I decided that I didn't care what she thought. All that mattered was that you loved me and I loved you. That's enough for me. And I am soooooooo ready for you to be my husband Igster, because I love you so much."

And then the priest confirmed our vows with having us say " I do" and I leaned in and kissed Iggy, and the crowd erupted into applause. I was so happy!


End file.
